The Johns Hopkins Drug Abuse Research Center was designed to support the studies of independent research projects of several investigators and to furnish a vehicle through which collaborative interactions could be fostered. To this end we have carried out a number of Center meetings and more formal discussion groups and have supported a number of visiting seminar speakers and consultants. As a result of these activities, a number of fruitful scientific collaborations have been initiated which did not exist prior to the development of the Center and which probably would not have taken place without the impetus of the Center grant.